Shadow
by breakable bird
Summary: Dibújame en el sol. — Sasuke/Sakura.


**note.** naruto © masashi kishimoto.

* * *

**— shadow**  
by breakable bird

.

.

.

.

.

Se va a derretir. En el suelo. Allí, con el vestido pegado a los muslos y a un pecho que ya no es tan plano como antes pero no es ni de lejos lo suficiente. Siempre hay un pero, para ella. Un pero porque es débil y no se esfuerza lo suficiente (no sabe cómo esforzarse. Sakura no sabe pelear).

Despeinada. Deja caer la cabeza. Naruto se ha quedado dormido, probablemente, y Kakashi-sensei llega tarde. Los caminos de la vida son terriblemente complejos. Sasuke está allí porque Sasuke siempre está allí y Sakura siente algo en la garganta, algo como una oración torpe y adormilada que dice «espero que nunca te vayas, no me dejes, por favor, no lo soportaría, no sabes cuánto te quiero». Sin embargo, Sakura es joven. Pequeña. No conoce la manera de desentrañar el hilo complicado que conduce a una sola idea (Sasuke-kun, te-quie-ro), de modo que piensa que no puede decir nada muy estúpido.

Es inocente. Cree que aún (sólo) le gusta.

(No.

No, algo más... algo menos. Algo que duele más y da menos, exactamente, sí.

Exactamente.)

Se pasa la lengua por los labios. Las palmas de sus manos están húmedas y se las seca en el vestido. Sasuke parece imperturbable al hecho de que los pajaritos caigan bien cocidos del cielo, y Sakura le envidia por ello. Intentando ser sutil apoya la parte baja de su cadera contra la baranda del puente (el sol abrazador, tan mojada y caliente y su cabeza dando vueltas), entreabre las piernas para que sus muslos consigan un poco de aquella agradable brisa. Entorna los ojos, se muerde los labios, respira tan hondo que su ropa empapada se le ajusta un poco más.

Las cosas malas empiezan a suceder cuando se ata el cabello, excepto que realmente no sucede nada y Sasuke mira hacia otro lugar y de repente no se da cuenta y está examinando aquél pedazo de piel pálida. Sakura tiene las manos muy pequeñas y suaves y a su lado, a veces, Sasuke se siente torpe. Sus dedos ásperos están curtidos por tomar kunais y shurikens y entrenar hasta que su piel sangra porque no puede dolerle más.

Ella es más suave.

(Es una chica.

Con su piel y sus manos y sus muslos y su pecho repentinamente no tan plano.)

Sabe que es lo normal. Es joven y está creciendo y hay una cosa llamada hormonas y simplemente no puede evitarse, por fastidioso que sea. Puede que ella sea chillona y tenga la frente muy amplia pero los mechones se le pegan a la cara y lo mira con esos ojos verdes, inocentes. Se pregunta cómo será ver el mundo a través de otro color que no sea el negro pero deja ir la idea, como tantas otras. No puede desconcentrarse.

Es fácil.

No gran cosa. Sólo ella, Sakura, tonta, débil, llorona, y silenciosamente fiel. Sasuke acepta pero niega —¡cuántas paradojas hay hoy!— que ella daría algo más que la vida por ellos. Porque son ellos. Y los quiere. Y nada más que hablar.

Hace calor y se ata el cabello. Tiene doce. Las gotas de sudor se deslizan por su nunca deliciosamente blanca. Y él la mira. Justo así. Se pregunta qué hay entre sus muslos y si sus bragas también están mojadas y cree que sí, que tal vez, después se recuerda que no es su asunto y que de todas formas no le importa para nada, y entonces Sakura se deja caer al suelo... lentamente...

Le dispara un vistazo lánguido.

(Lo mira todo el tiempo.

_Te quiero más allá de la muerte. Más allá del dolor._ Todavía no lo dice pero él ya lo sabe.)

No se controla.

Camina a su lado, se agacha, y están bajo el pequeño resguardo que provoca la sombra sólida de la baranda, el puente, el comienzo, el fin, y los recuerdos que la atormentarán a ella.

De muchas maneras diferentes.

Apoya una mano en su hombro. Húmedo, piensa, húmeda su boca que abre sin permiso para colar la lengua, húmedas sus piernas cuando las roza con la punta de los dedos, húmedo su cuello al acariciarlo, entierra la mejilla en el hueco de su clavícula y jadea como un hormonal descerebrado. Sakura tiene la cara roja por el calor, por todos los calores, aprieta las rodillas y lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, y él no está seguro de que sea lo correcto, porque probablemente no lo es.

(Demasiado joven, demasiado inexperto, demasiadas oportunidades.

Demasiadas palabras, demasiados hilos. Y dice sí a todo ello.)

Alguien le dijo a Sakura que a Sasuke-kun le gustan las chicas con el pelo largo. Entierra los dedos en su cabello y con rudeza la besa más profundamente. No sale tan bien porque ninguno de los sabe que hacer, y no sale tan mal porque con alguien como Sasuke, alguien a quien ella desea tan profundamente en tantos sentidos, no podría ir mal. Sencillamente no.

Gime. Lo abraza.

Antes de tiempo, pide, _(no te vayas)_, antes de tiempo se lo dice aunque luego no se acuerda, _(yo te quiero, siempre te he querido)_, ¿y él qué hará? ¿Se irá de todos modos?

Sí. (Te maldigo.)

Correr no sirve de nada. Las sombras también corren rápido.

.

.

.

.

.

**the end.**


End file.
